


Tony Wants What He Wants (And He Means to Get It)

by LibidineTertius



Series: What You Want [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But Seriously Everyone Involved is Onboard), Consent Play, Gangbang (kind of), I Guess Tony Thinks Sex is More Fun Than Therapy?, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So many tags..., Steve's Oral Fixation, Voyeurism, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: “But Steve isalwaysin the middle.” Tony was not whining. He was protesting. Strongly. He looked to Steve for support, but Steve just looked embarrassed.“Steve,” Clint pointed out, “has a healing factor."Tony's lovers say 'no.' Tony starts talking.





	Tony Wants What He Wants (And He Means to Get It)

“But Steve is _always_ in the middle.” Tony was not whining. He was protesting. Strongly. He looked to Steve for support, but Steve just looked embarrassed.

“Steve,” Clint pointed out, “has a healing factor. If we double team him and get a little too rough, we’ll still feel bad about it and bring him apology muffins-“ Thor looked proud. The muffins had been his idea and Steve had smiled at him like Thor had composed him a romantic ballad. “-but he’ll be fine in a day. We get too rough with anyone else-“ Thor cleared his throat. “-anyone else human, and they can end up seriously hurt. Like sidelined from the team while they heal in a hospital, Tony. And do _not_ tell us about the sexcapades of your 20’s. First off, no one wants to hear it-“ A small sound. “-except Steve.” Tony grinned a little to himself. Steve was a perverted bastard once you got past the polish. But Clint was still going. “Second, you’re not 20 and you weren’t taking superheroes up the ass.”

“I think," Tony mused, "that’s the most I’ve _ever_ heard you say.” He was both flattered that Clint cared that much and annoyed that he thought Tony was _fragile_. He was a superhero. In a can, yes, but Tony trained hard to stay in shape and looked pretty damn good, thank you.

Steve licked his lower lip and Tony thought he might apologize, which would be annoying as fuck, but instead, he asked, “If… if we _could_ all pile on you… what would you want to happen?”

Tony let his eyes rake down Steve’s body to his lap. Kinky bastard wanted story time? Tony could oblige. “I think it would be a good chance to grant a few fantasies all around,” he said slowly. “Start with a collar” he suggested, holding Steve’s eyes. Yes, Steve’s pupils dilated almost instantly, only a slim ring of blue left in those hungry eyes. “I know you’ve been wanting to collar me, Steve. And I wouldn’t say no for one afternoon. Leather band around my neck, leashing me to your bed. Make me eat from your hand.”

“Tony…” Steve’s gaze flicked away. One of these days, the guy would get used to Tony's shameless enjoyment of Steve's libido, but not today.

Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Cap. Your kinks are not even the dirtiest in the room. And we all damn well know that you’d let me up if I said the safe word.” Not a doubt about that.

Clint was perched on the back of the sofa, listening raptly. “What would Steve do while you’re tied to his bed?” he murmured. “Just pet the puppy?”

A captivated audience was one of Tony’s very favorite things, and he had these three baited and hooked. “He’d suck on my fingers,” Tony expounded confidently. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but it didn't need to be. “He’d put the collar on me. Plain, brown, worn leather. Clip a leash to it and run me around on all fours. Rub my belly and pet my hair." Both innocent and filthy, and Steve looked like he wanted to hide behind the couch to avoid this conversation, but he didn't move. "Then, once he had my leash tied to the headboard, he’d just run his lips along my thumb down to the base. He’s been wanting that. He’d mouth the tips of my fingers." They all knew Steve had a bit of an oral fixation. "He wouldn’t touch my cock, though. Not yet. Just pin me to the bed so he could suck my middle finger down to the second knuckle and stay there, enjoying the way I writhe. Only I wouldn’t be able to protest because I’d be gagged.”

Steve blinked in surprise at that, his mouth parting a little, maybe to protest that he didn’t mind Tony speaking up while he was leashed to the bed. It had been a long time since Tony’s non-stop mouth had bothered Steve. Instead, Tony looked right at Clint. “I would be, wouldn’t I? Gagged with something substantial so I couldn’t talk at all. Leather half an inch thick,” he decided, sketching the gag with his hands, showing how it would cover his whole mouth. “The kind with a silicone cock on the inside. Eat a dick, Stark…” he teased.

Clint didn’t say anything, but his legs were spread wide, and his eyes were riveted on Tony’s face, soaking up every word. Tony kept going, relentless. “Yeah, because what you want is to just take me. Not a word first. You want to just come up behind me, dick all slicked up, and shove in. No warning and no way for me to say a word.” 

“Tony!” That was Steve, looking outraged… on his behalf? “That’s… no…”

It was Thor who put a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder, letting Tony off the hook. “Tis a game,” he reminded Steve. “No more would friend Clint violate the Iron Man thus than I would enchant you with Asgardian spirits. And yet, in jest, we might pretend at such a thing. I am entirely positive Tony would have another way to let us know if he wished to be free of his restraints. Perhaps Jarvis…?”

Tony waved it off, not looking away from Clint. “Yes, yes. Obviously. But I’m right, aren’t I? Like a sex doll. Just roll me over and plunge right in without consideration.”

Clint nodded slowly, swallowing. He didn’t look happy, but he looked like he wanted to tackle Tony right here and fuck him. Not that Tony would mind if Clint followed that impulse. “And you’d enjoy it?”

Gazes locked, Tony emphasized, “That wouldn’t be the point.”

“But it is the point,” Steve insisted. “We wouldn’t want to do anything you couldn’t _like_ , Tony.”

In a way, Steve was such a killjoy, spoiling the mood Tony was trying to set. But it also _did_ something to Tony that Steve was looking out for him this way. The ‘sexcapades’ of his 20’s hadn’t been about friendship. Hadn’t featured anyone protecting Tony’s… anything. Not his body, not his reputation, not his agency, and certainly not his heart. With a sigh, Tony broke his gaze away from the sexy sexy promises in Clint's face and gave Steve a lopsided little smile. “I _know_. But thank you.” Sometimes, Tony admitted to himself, it was good to hear it. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Clint. “What was I saying?”

Clint’s face had broken into a grin, both wolfish and a little sappy. “You were saying that I should just sneak up behind you with my cock dripping in KY, shove it into your ass without an ounce of affection, and fuck you until I come, then leave you without a touch so I could go shoot pool with Natasha.” He shrugged like the idea wasn't making his pulse race. “I could absolutely get off on objectifying you,” he admitted. “So long as we have backups in place. And not _just_ the emergency cord. Actually..." Clint drawled, looking right into Tony. "What I’d really like would be all of us sitting around watching a hockey game and passing you around casually like a bowl of chips, fucking your mouth and ass without even looking away from the game. You up for that?”

Tony blinked, startled, but he grinned. “I could be. Only Thor hasn’t had _his_ turn yet in this little fantasy, and that just doesn’t seem fair.”

They all looked at Thor whose glance moved between them in mild bewilderment. “I have no fantasies regarding you, Tony Stark. Though I would surely partake joyfully in any sexual festivities my comrades in arms desired.”

Some days, Tony fucking loved Thor. The guy was 1000 years old and could be a thoughtless asshole, but sometimes came off as younger and sweeter than even Steve. “Oh, I know,” he assured. “But we’d have a live-feed set up so Jane could watch.” Thor’s interest visibly piqued. The man did love admiration. Tony was reasonably sure that Thor was more romantically attracted to Jane than sexually attracted to her, but she was definitely sexually attracted to Thor and Thor enjoyed her gaze. Clint and Steve might need a little convincing to let another person into their little sexual adventures, even by proxy, but they liked Thor too. It was hard to say 'no' when he got excited.

“I see,” Thor said, very seriously. “In that case, I would wait until Clint abandoned you, wanting and sore. Then I would gently remove the gag from your mouth before bodily drawing you around. Thus, I could recline with my back to the headboard, and I would use your mouth, fucking into your throat. It would allow Jane clear view of my chest, which she finds most appealing, and also of my prowess.”

“Is that what you call it?” Clint said, because Clint couldn’t help himself, but Tony could tell Thor didn’t mind.

“When you were weary and in need of breath,” Thor added, “I would draw you up to plunge yourself upon my mighty erection.“ Tony did _not_ laugh. “Surely, you would be sore from Clint’s unkind usage, but it would also stretch you sufficiently so you might take me. Thus, I would lift and lower you upon me some fifty or a hundred times so my Jane might hear your cries of pleasure. And _then_ I would lay you back onto the bed and stand with my hand wrapped around my erection so I might come on your stomach or, perhaps, straddling your body so I might come on your face.” Tony had been enjoying leading the storytelling before Thor took over, but maybe they should be giving the big guy more opportunities to do his own storytelling. Especially when Thor added, slyly, “And only _then_ would we allow Steve to suck you.” 

Steve chimed in with a _Hey_ of protest, but it hardly sounded like he meant it.

Tony jumped back in. “After all, Steve would have been watching Clint and Thor fuck me. He would be feeling a little impatient by then. He’d give me a few good, long sucks, but he wouldn’t finish me. Not when he hadn’t gotten to come yet either. And here’s me, all sloppy and stretched out from being fucked open by a demigod. So he’d have to spank my hole til-“

“ _Tony_ -“ Steve protested more loudly. “No, I’d hurt-“

“My fantasy,” Tony interrupted. “You’d spank my hole. Maybe the ass and thighs too if you're feeling a little jealous that I'm letting all these men fuck me. But really focusing on that hole, getting me to tighten back up again so when you finally lay me down on my back and press inside, I’d be nice and tight for you. You’d call me your good boy…” 

Suddenly, Steve stood up, wrapping his arms around Tony as though he hadn’t been describing a filthy sexual encounter. Tony froze, but didn't shove his way out of the hug. “You’re my good boy,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear and Tony, irrationally, went wet-eyed. The _hell_?

Tony sighed, but let Steve hold him as he finished the fantasy. “You’d fuck me ragged and come in my ass, but then you’d demand that I rub myself off like a dog. Against your thigh. Against the mattress. And when I would get desperate enough to try and touch myself, you would punish me by grabbing my wrists and watching me writhe around helplessly, trying to get a little friction. I’d try again and again to be good, to get myself off against your hip or a pillow, but each time I’d fail and you’d punish me, holding my wrists.” In real life, Steve was sort of nuzzling Tony’s hair and petting his back. It was really nice. “Finally, I would start begging, and then you’d push me onto my elbow and knees, and fuck me from behind while you stroke me off. I’d come on your cock, making a mess on the bed, and you’d make me lick up the mess while you finished fucking me.”

“Jesus, Stark.” Clint sounded impressed. “Fuck.” Tony pulled free of Steve a little reluctantly and grinned at Clint’s erection and his stunned face. “You want to make a second fortunate orchestrating pornos?" The archer laughed. "Fine, I was _wrong_. You want to pull a superhero train? We are going to start getting you good and prepared with plugs and a serious workout routine that focuses on stretching. But there is no way I’m saying no to this.” 

Smugly, Tony bragged, “Thought of that.” The plug in his ass wasn’t Thor-sized yet, but he was getting there. “Give me a week. Never let it be said Tony Stark isn’t a good host.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Now with props!  
> Clint’s gag: [here](https://www.ebay.com/itm/LEATHER-PADDED-MOUTH-GAG-silicone-stuffer-muzzle-costume-face-cover-mask-xaf130-/162421202197)  
> Steve’s collar and leash: [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/107256335/classic-leather-dog-collar-plain-leather?ref=pla_similar_listing_top-5))


End file.
